character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Emerl (Canon, SEGA)/Earthyboy
Summary Emerl is a gizoid left behind by the Nocturnus clan over 4,000 years ago due to them being concealed to the Twilight Cage. He was discovered by Professor Gerald Robotnik who attempted to program Emerl to stop his destructive behavior, but failed and had to lock away his destructive and evil personality, aka programming giving him a soul-based off one of his own projects, Shadow the Hedgehog and his daughter Maria that could only be reawakened by certain means, but was later rediscovered by Gerald's grandson, Dr. Ivo Robotnik. Robotnik then threw him away due to not being able to understand how to activate it and left him on the beach. Sonic the Hedgehog, the doctor old nemesis than found Emerl laying there, and decided to train and teach him as a fighter. Once Emerl regained his artificial soul he knew his true purpose and decided to take on the Doctor himself. He ended up winning but lost his individual sentience and captured the destructive energy and linked with Robotnik's new weapon, the Final Egg Blaster, and then ran amok with only Sonic to stop him, he ended up getting destroyed by Sonic in an attempt to put an end to his rampage. Emerl's most well-known ability is his ability to copy one's movements and reactions and powers to mimick and grow stronger from them. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A, 4-C, Possibly Low 2-C with all Chaos Emeralds Name: Emerl or Gizoid. Origin: Sonic Battle Gender: Genderless, referred to as Male. Age: Over 4,000 years old. Classification: Gizoid, "The Ultimate Weapon" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Athleticism, Power Mimicry (Can copy his opponent's movement and abilities for his own purpose) Body Control, Shapeshifting, Healing (Can use Sonic Heal to heal any physical damage) Statistics Amplification, Gravity Manipulation (Can decrease or increase the effects of gravity on himself) Summoning (Can summon cheese for several short melee attacks) Technopathy (Can materialize various different technological-based weapons such as the Final Egg Blaster) Homing Attack (Can home onto his opponent by curling up into a ball and attacking them head-on) Spin Dash (Can curl up into a ball and build up momentum until he blast off at mesmerizing velocities) Water Manipulation (With Chaos' abilities) Air Manipulation (With Pink Typhoon) Explosion Manipulation (With Deep Impact) Space-Time Manipulation, Battle Field Removal (Has a variety of Shadow's abilities which grant him control over space-time and can banish people outside of space and time) Sound Manipulation (With Beauty Shock) Electricity Manipulation (With Electric Shock, Electric Stab) Paralysis Inducement (Via Parylize Cut) Vibration Manipulation (With Sonic Wave and Storm) Energy Projection (With Energy Ball) Earth Manipulation (With Rock Tree Fall) Meteor Summoning (Can summon meteors via Meteor Crush) Absorption (Can absorp various types of energy) Burrowing (Can burrow into the ground) Charge Attack (Can charge a variety of his attacks) Flight. Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Absorbed One Chaos Emerald which managed to move one continent, scales to Rouge, Knuckles, and Shadow)' Star level', Possibly''' Universal level+''' (Absorbed all Seven Chaos Emeralds which powered the Eclipse Canon which can pierce multiple stars and all Seven Chaos Emeralds have power able to destroy the Universe) Multi Solar System level (Captured energy from the Final Egg Blaster which destroyed a Star Cluster. Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Kept up with Sonic and Shadow) 'Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Scales to Knuckles and Sonic) Striking Strength: Large Planet Class | Star Class, '''Possibly '''Universal+ Class | Multi Solar System level Class Durability: Large Planet level, Likely Multi Solar System level (Can receive hits from Sonic and Shadow) Stamina: Limitless (So long as he has a Chaos Emerald, he has infinite energy) Range: Standard Melee | Interstellar with Final Egg Blaster. Standard Equipment: Chaos Emeralds, Rings, Copied Weaponry, Final Egg Blaster. Intelligence: Varies (Depends on who's personality he's copied) Has 4,000 years of battle experience and withstood ground against Shadow. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Copying: Can copy a variety of abilities and personalities. Gallery Emerl legacy render by nibroc rock dapdbbl-fullview.png Ultimate emerl.jpg Sonicchannel emerl-0.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Earthyboy Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2